: Despite enormous public health efforts, childhood obesity is becoming increasingly prevalent, bringing with it both short- and long-term health consequences, including increased risk of childhood diabetes, high blood pressure, and low self-esteem. Long-term consequences include those associated with adult obesity (i.e., heart disease, diabetes, hypertension), of which childhood overweight/obesity is a powerful predictor. In an effort to prevent these ill effects, Health Management Consultants of VA proposes to develop Meta-Kenkoh, an Internet databased adventure game targeted for children and their parents, aimed at preventing/treating childhood obesity. The ultimate goal of Meta-Kenkoh is to provide motivation and resources for children to develop life-long habits of being active, maintaining a healthy weight, and eating a healthful diet. Specific aims for Phase I are: 1) Design an architectural framework for the game; 2) Create characters and character features/powers; 3) Design strategies to involve parents; 4) Develop educational/motivational content; 5) Formatively evaluate the program. Meta-Kenkoh could be offered free to children and parents as part of a public health initiative and/or as part of a comprehensive pediatric weight loss program. Income to support the game would be provided by selected health-related vendors in exchange for the opportunity to place advertisements on the Internet site. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Meta-Kenkoh could be offered free to children and parents as part of a public health initiative and/or as part of a comprehensive pediatric weight loss program. Income to support the game would be provided by selected health-related vendors in exchange for the opportunity to place advertisements on the Internet site.